James + Lily
by Demiya
Summary: My version of How Lily and James fell in love! Please r/r
1. Default Chapter Title

  
This is my version of how Lily Evans and James Potter fell in love, the first chapter. Hope you enjoy please review if you read, thanks ~Misty~  
  
James + Lily Chapter one -By ~Misty~  
  
James rushed down the hall to his Transfiguration class; he didn't want to see how Professor Gabis would react to this. He took a deep breath and opened the door; he hurriedly took a seat beside his best friend Sirius.  
  
"Ahem, Potter, where have you been?" Professor Gabis asked his beady eyes squinted through his thick-lenses glasses.   
  
"I was, at...ah... the Library sir, I was caught up in my studies and forgot what time it was" James lied quickly, in truth he had slept in.  
  
"Well, next time bring a watch, two points from Gryffindor" Professor Gabis said and began talking about how to transfigure buttons into Ladybugs.  
  
"Hey, James where have you been?" Sirius asked a grin on his face.  
  
"I slept in, should've got up when you told me too" James answered sheepishly.   
  
"I told you!" Sirius said, "Lily was very worried"   
  
"Really?" James asked looking over to where Lily Evan's, a pretty red-haired-girl in Gryffindor sat, she and James were best friends. Lily sat with her best girl friend, Rachel Simons and they were both busy catching each other's Ladybugs  
  
"Yeah, she thought you were sick or playing another prank," Sirius said while trying to make his button grow legs, it was already red and spotted.   
  
"Well, I'm fine" James said watching as his button grew legs and scuttled over his textbook.   
  
"I know, but better talk to her after class" Sirius said smiling funnily at James.  
  
Lily smiled at James and he smiled back. She felt relived, Lily thought that James might have been sick, or in trouble but there he was sitting three desks away chatting with Sirius as though everything was normal, which it was Lily reminded herself. James wasn't usually late though. 'Oh well I'll have to ask him after class' Lily thought as her Ladybug-button ran across her desk.   
  
"Lily, why do you think he's late?" Rachel asked leaning across the desk so that she and Lily could talk in private.  
  
"I don't know" Lily whispered.  
  
"Well, he doesn't look sick does he?" Rachel observed watching James prod his button, trying to make it move.  
  
"No, we'll talk to him later, after class" Lily said.  
  
James and Sirius were waiting outside the door for Lily and Rachel as usual. "James why were you late?" Lily asked.  
  
"I was late because I slept in, don't worry I didn't blow up a toilet" James answered putting an arm around Lily, who glowed with pleasure, she liked James, only a little more than a friendly way.  
  
"So Lil, you were worried about me huh?" James said.  
  
"Well yes, you are my best friend" Lily said.  
  
"Yup, well I'm ok, so lets go to potions," James said and the group was soon joined by Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin, two more of James' friends.   
  
"Hey Lily, James, Rachel, Sirius" Remus said smiling at Rachel, who blushed. Rachel had a crush on Remus, she'd told Lily only two months ago when they first started their sixth year at Hogwarts together.   
  
"Hi" Peter said.  
  
"Hi, lets get going, we don't want Professor Samen to have a heart attack like she nearly did last time" Sirius said.   
  
Potions was very hard because they had to make laughing potion and test it on a person in the class, that person had been Frank Longbottom. The slytherin's laughed as Frank rolled uncontrollably on the floor until Professor Samen gave him the antidote. The nit was time for lunch.  
  
"Man I've never seen Samen act like that before, I mean, Frank's a good student, she usually loves him!" Sirius exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah, it was weird" Rachel agreed.  
  
"Yeah, it was weird, hey Lily how about a game of Quiddicth after lessons?" James asked hopefully, he really wanted to play Quiddicth, and he wanted to play with Lily because she could actually make him try his best, she was a good flier.   
  
"Sure, your one James" Lily replied "but I'm warning you, I'm gonna whoop your butt!"   
  
"Sure you are" James challenged, "we'll see about that"  
  
"Yeah, we'll all watch, after lessons today" Rachel exclaimed.  
  
"Great idea" Lily said looking excited.   
  
That afternoon, Peter, Sirius, Remus, Rachel, Abrella, and Frank came to watch Lily and James play.   
  
James found himself nervous, then he looked at Lily, She was wearing green robes that matched her eyes and she was really pretty. But why was he thinking about her, he was supposed to try and catch the tennis balls Remus was throwing into the air.   
  
"What's the matter James, aren't you even going to put up a fight?" Lily taunted zooming by. As an answer James flew after her and caught hold of her broom's tail. No matter how she tried to get rid of him he was right behind her. Then James gave the broom a huge tug, just for fun, but Lily was slipping! She was falling James went into a dive but to late, Lily had fallen with a sickening crunch.   
  
"Ow, my leg" Lily whispered.  
  
'How could I be such an idiot?' James thought angrily to himself. With the help of Peter and Remus James carried Lily to the hospital wing. Lily had gone unconscious now 'Damn, what a dumb mistake' James thought 'I'm a real airhead'   
  
"Scoot, this girl needs rest, a night in the hospital wing! Shoo!" Madam Roxanne said shooing James, Peter and Remus out of the Hospital wing.   
  
"Oh, I feel terrible" James groaned.  
  
"Well you did sort of mess up, but she'll forgive you James, she loves you, besides everyone messes up sometimes" Remus said.  
  
"Loves me?" James asked puzzled.  
  
"Well yeah, isn't it obvious?" Remus said, "that's why she was so worried this morning, maybe you should pay more attention, James"   
  
'She loves me?" James thought 'maybe I like her, no a really like her, maybe even love her, I'll visit her tonight with my invisibility cloak' James walked off to the common room and went to sleep early.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was nearly midnight when James slipped out and crept to the hospital wing. He passed Madam Maxine who was snoozing in her armchair and went to the bed in which Lily lay.   
"Lily, are you awake?" James whispered softly, Lily kept her eyes shut, and didn't move so James continued "I'm really sorry for today, I wish it could've been me instead, I never meant to hurt you, never, cause Lily, I love you and since your asleep I know you can't hear me, but I love you and maybe someday I'll get the courage to say it to you when your awake, but for right now I love you Lily Evans"   
  
"James?" Lily whispered "I heard you."  
  
He he if you want to read more look for James + Lily chapter two! Please tell me what you think! Thanks! ~Misty~  
  
P.S.~ I'm very bad at grammar, so please don't judge me on that and excuse any minor errors, I am afraid I wasn't given the gift of good grammar like my friend Topaz, thanks! :)  
  
  
  



	2. James + Lily chapter two

James + Lily ~A love story about how Lily and James fell in love. By ~Misty~  
  
  
James felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach.  
  
"Lily, you heard me, and all that time you were awake?" James asked stunned.  
  
"Yes, but please don't get mad at me James..." Lily began.  
  
"No, you don't have to say it, you don't feel the same way, I can't believe you would let me spill my most personal feelings and you didn't even have the decency to say something!" James snapped he flung the invisibility cloak and stormed off, leaving Lily sobbing into her pillow.   
  
James climbed into his bed in the Gryffindor tower, 'How could I have told Lily all of that? Now she's probably going to laugh at me!' He thought angrily 'now she'll probably tell the whole school what I said' James buried his face in his pillow and drifted into a troubled sleep.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning James didn't want to show his face, he was sure that as soon as Lily got out of the Hospital wing she'd be spreading rumors throughout the whole school. But he knew he'd have to face any rumors, or else everyone would think he was a chicken.  
  
"There you are" said a cold voice from behind him, James spinned around to see Lily, her green eyes full of hurt and anger.   
  
"Yes, here I am" James said gritting his teeth.  
  
"Well you don't have to worry about me, I've already got a boyfriend, his name is Peter Pettigrew, and so our original plans to go to the Halloween ball in two weeks will have to be, changed" Lily said and then she stalked away a smirk on her face.  
  
'What? How could she do that after everything I told her? She knows the truth, and she goes and dates another guy, well I'll show her the prissy git!' James thought anger boiling everywhere in his body, especially his heart.   
  
Rachel walked into the common room, 'She is a nice girl, and pretty too, I'll ask her, ha Lily will be so jealous' James thought.  
  
"Hey Rachel" James called.  
  
"Hey James" Rachel said plopping down on a couch.  
  
"Rachel I wanted to ask you, would like to go to the Halloween ball with me?" James asked sitting next to her on the couch.  
  
"Um...sure" Rachel said hesitantly.  
  
"Great, so do you want a game of Quiddicth, with me" James asked hopefully. 'That would really blow Lily's mind' he thought gleefully.   
  
"I guess so" Rachel said getting up and following him out of the common room.   
  
Meanwhile Lily was sitting in the library, she had escaped there without James or anyone else knowing, she really needed to be alone right now.   
  
"Hey Lily," Peter said cheerfully, walking over to her table "want to go outside and watch Rachel and James play Quidditch?"   
  
Lily felt consumed in her anger "Of course, meet me there" Lily said, she would only go there on Rachel's behalf. Rachel was trying to loop around Harry and catch the tennis ball that Remus was throwing when Lily and Peter arrived.   
  
Rachel and James laughed and flirted, even up in the air, Lily was very disgusted. Suddenly she had an idea, "Peter, I want to tell you how I feel about you" Lily whispered just when James flew by she pressed her lips firmly to Peter's. James nearly fell out the air in shock. Lily giggled and kissed Peter again, just to show James how much fun she was having.  
  
At the end of the match James and Rachel landed and James took Rachel in his arms, and kissed her, passionately. Lily ran back to the school, no one tried to comfort her but Peter, who liked being kissed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James was in the common room making out with Rachel, he was really starting to like her anyway, and besides any glimpse that Lily got of them would make her even more jealous.  
  
Lily came down from the dormitory, her face streaked with tears "James... I" Lily began.  
  
"Don't say a word, go with you little boyfriend" James sneered.  
  
Lily ran out of the common room, Rachel too absorbed in James' kisses to care.  
  
Peter ran after Lily, he found her under a tree down by the lake, crying.  
  
"Lily don't worry come back, you've still got me" Peter said, he kissed her on the lips timidly. Lily wiped the tears away and put her arms around him and forced all of her hate into a driving passion...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The morning sun streaked into the common room.  
  
"Have you seen Lily?" Abrella asked.  
  
"No, why do you ask?" Remus asked.  
  
"She never came in last night" Abrella answered "she might be hurt or..."  
  
"I think I know what happened, Peter never came in last night either" Sirius said in a taunting voice "so put it all together and you've got two people of the opposite sex who happen to be going out and they are missing at the same time!"   
  
What Lily did that night shall only be revealed in the next part. BWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Please tell me what you think! Maybe some suggestions, Thanks ~Misty~  



	3. James + Lily chapter three

  
  
James+Lily Chapter three-A love story about how James and Lily fell in love By ~Misty~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Lily awoke at sunrise her head on Peter's chest, then she smiled remembering last night. Peter had followed her, and they had had a long talk. They kissed for a while then talked again and they fell asleep under Lily's warm velvet cloak. "Peter, are you awake?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes?" Peter said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I think we should break up, because I'm not being very faithful to my heart, I like someone else," Lily said softly.  
  
"Ok, Lily, I really like another girl too, her name is Nancy Cralun, I think I love her" Peter said, smiling dreamily.  
  
"Well good luck with Nancy then" Lily said picking up her cloak and starting off for the castle. 'Oh James is going to think that Peter and I… uh oh!' Lily thought beginning to run. When Lily made it up to the common room she found Sirius grinning knowingly at her.   
  
"James wasn't pleased when he found out about your ah…date with Peter" Sirius said grinning smugly, "but you'd be happy to hear that, wouldn't you?"   
  
"So, your only acting so immature about it because your still a virgin!" Lily snapped stalking up to the girls dormitory. 'Why'd I say that? It's not true, I'm still a virgin, now Sirius will be sure to tell the whole school' Lily thought opening the door to the sixth year girls dormitory.   
  
"Lily! Where were you!" Abrella yelled rushing over and hugging Lily.  
  
"I was with Peter" Lily said.  
  
"Doing it with Peter, my, my, Lily I'd never have thought you'd go so low!" Rachel said smugly.  
  
"So?" Lily snapped, "at least I'm not a virgin because no one would have me, like you!"  
  
"I'll have you know I'm not a virgin, and neither is James, anymore"Rachel said even more smugly, she glared at Lily and stalked out of the room.  
  
"Oh, Lily, James when he heard, he, he, went into the boy's sixth year dormitory with Rachel, but no one actually knows that they…" Abrella said sadly.   
  
"Well that's fine with me, I just broke up with Peter, so I'll have to find a new guy!" Lily said stalking out of the room, leaving poor Abrella looking bewildered.   
  
"Well, well, well, hello Lily, did you show Peter a good time last night, as I remember he was just in here saying that you showed he a really really really good time" James said smirking.  
  
"What?" Lily said dumbfounded. Why would Peter say that they'd done it even though they hadn't? 'Oh no! He probably told everyone, to get popular! For once he'll be in the spotlight and James won't!' "Well it's really none of your business, besides sounds like you had a lot of fun with Rachel last night, heard it straight from her, congratulations, James" Lily said coldly, walking swiftly out of the common room, which was a mistake.  
  
"Hey Lily! Want to go out with me?" A Slytherin first year shouted.  
  
"Come on why are you acting so shy?" A sixth year Slytherin yelled "speechless from last nights performance no doubt!" The crowd of Slytherin's roared with laughter. Peter parted the crowd with a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Hey Lily, thanks for last night" Peter said smirking. Lily ran to the nearest bathroom, it was very old and no one was in it so Lily shut herself up into a stall. 'What should I do?' Lily thought 'I'll be ruined! Now everyone thinks I'm a slut! I hate Peter!' she felt like crawling up and staying there forever but Lily had no choice but to go back to the Gryffindor common room and get her things for Potions. Lily walked into the class room to she Ms. Dunin writing ingredients for a truth potion on the board, he best student, a sixth year Slytherin named Serveus Snape was sitting in the front.   
  
"Hey Lily, want to go out sometime? Peter told me you know how to show a man a good time," Serveus asked smirking.   
  
"Never, creep!" Lily whispered furiously.   
  
"Why are you turning people down now Lil, personally I think Serveus would be a step up from Peter" James said walking into the room with Remus and Sirius behind him.  
  
"Why don't you? He'd definitely be and improvement from Rachel" Lily suggested coldly as she took a seat. The rest of the class was horrible, the Slytherins and even some Gryffindor's jeered at her all the way through, only Abrella remained at her side glaring at James. After potions they had Charms, where they were learning a hovering charm. No matter how many times Lily tried to make her heavy Potions book hover her heart was not in it and the book stayed put.  
  
"Lily, is something wrong? Your usually the best one in the class" Professor Ribbon asked concerned.  
  
"No Professor I'm fine" Lily said.  
  
"She's just tired Professor" Peter remarked grinning.  
  
The bell rang everyone clustered outside. "Oh Peter, I need to talk to you" Lily yelled out in a sing song voice. "I've been meaning to tell you, you know about last night, nothing happened, it's just a little game you cooked up to get attention, why would I ever waste my virginity on you?" Lily sneered.  
  
"I don't know, but wow, I'm glad you did" Peter said, people gathered around to watch. Suddenly Lily snapped. She knocked Peter over and tugged at his hair she punched him until his face was black and blue and whimpered for her to stop. "Tell the truth Peter what happened last night! The truth or I'll kill you!" Lily spat.  
"We… we did it Lily I should think you'd rem…" Peter began but Lily slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"What Peter?" Lily demanded "we did what?"  
  
"We only talked, it's the truth" Peter whimpered. Lily got off him and walked away, a triumphant look on her face.   
  
"Wow! Lily great job! But you've got one more person to convince, James" Abrella said looking impressed as she walked beside her.   
  
"James," Lily said softly as she watched him talk about her behind her back, walking in front of them. Tears splattered across her cheeks as she ran to the girls bathroom.  
  
"What's with her?" James said as Abrella came up to him.  
  
"Guess, foul scum" Abrella said stalking off to comfort Lily.   
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh whats gonna happen? Will James blow it forever? Will Lily act really stupid and go out with someone else? Look for the next part! Please tell me what you think! Thanks! ~Misty~  
  
  



	4. James + Lily chapter four

James+Lily chapter four: A love story about how James and Lily fell in love- By ~Misty~  
  
  
Abrella foundLily hunched over a sink wiping her eyes. "Lily, it's going to be okay, I just know it! If James is going to treat you that way he doesn't deserve you!" Abrella said angrily.  
  
"Abrella, you're my best friend, and I know you mean well but I just…need to be alone right now" Lily said softly.  
  
"Fine, I'll just be at lunch, remember we have double Arthimancy later so don't be late" Abrella said softly. Lily nodded, she didn't have that class with James, Sirius, or Peter so she would be fine. 'At least as fine as possible with my heart broken' Lily thought 'the ball is only a week and six days away! Who'll I go with? Certainly not Peter.' Lily grabbed her bag and ran up to the Gryffindor tower and stood panting next to the portrait of the fat lady, the common room door.  
  
"Password?" The fat lady asked.  
  
"Butterbeer" Lily said, and the picture swung open to reveal the hole in the wall that led to the Gryffindor common room. It was empty, so Lily chose a small circular poof with crimson velvet on it by one of the large windows. She opened her Arthimancy book and began completing the homework for today's class, which was in twenty minutes. Fifteen minutes later Lily was walking down to her Arthimancy class, as she turned the corner she saw Sirius walking down the hall toward her.  
  
"Hey Lily" Sirius said coldly, he was still mad at Lily for hurting James.  
  
"You know he's still dating Rachel and smooching in front of me, I dumped Peter because I was the better person!" Lily snapped "so you don't have to act like a jerk!"   
  
Sirius looked taken back "So, you deserve it" he said brushing past her. Lily stalked into the Arthimancy classroom and slamed the door shut. Ms. Clarkson, the Arhtimancy Professor looked up quite startled. She was the only teacher that allowed them to call her just 'Ms. Clarkson', she was young and had waist length blond hair which she wore in one braid, she also wore glasses, which had slipped down her pug nose when she'd jumped in surprise.  
  
"What's the matter Lily?" Ms. Clarkson asked concerned.  
  
"Oh, nothing" Lily said softly.  
  
"Oh come on, I was once a young girl too you know" Ms. Clarkson teased "you can tell me."  
  
"Well, it's just this boy I like, I did something unforgiving to him, but he did it right back and now he's still doing it, but I'm not and I'm sorry, but he hates me now" Lily said wiping away a tear.   
  
"So your telling me that you hurt the guy you like, lets call him Ed, in some way, and then Ed, in order to get back at you hurt you, but you've stopped trying to hurt Ed to make amends, but Ed keeps hurting you, is that correct?" Ms. Clarkson said.  
  
"Yes, how'd you know?" Lily asked looking amazed.  
  
"It happened to me, in my fourth year, but it never did work out, however that's not saying that you and Ed can't work it out, you really like this guy, don't you?" Ms. Clarkson asked.   
  
"Yeah, a lot" Lily agreed "I think I might even love him"  
  
"Well, why don't you take a seat because in a minute your classmates will be coming in and I daresay you don't want them to know about Ed" Ms. Clarkson said smiling. Lily nodded and took her seat. A minute later the bell rang and the class came piling in, Abrella took her seat beside Lily. Remus came in looking very pale, and extremely Ill.  
  
"Remus, what's the matter?" Lily whispered.  
  
"I just don't feel so great, that's all" Remus whispered back and taking his seat. Lily frowned Remus seemed to get sick a lot, ever since their first year when Lily had met Sirius, Remus, and James. Lily flinched at the memory of meeting James, saying his name felt like a whip lash.   
  
"Is he okay?" Abrella asked concerned.  
  
"I don't know, he says he just doesn't feel very well" Lily answered.  
  
"Well that's obvious" Abrella observed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was six at night and Lily and Abrella were sitting in the Gryffindor common room playing wizard chess. It was exactly like muggle chess that Lily's sister Petunia had, except the pieces moved where you told them instead of the player moving them. Suddenly James burst into the common room carrying Rachel who was giggling like an idiot. Lily felt herself boil with anger, "Wow look at the perfect couple" Lily snapped and she stalked up to the girls dormitory.  
  
"You could stop flouncing around Rachel, you are supposed to be her friend" Abrella said sharply following Lily upstairs.   
  
"Yeah, well things change!" Rachel said kissing James' neck as he set her down, "Hey where's Remus?"   
  
"He's not feeling well" James answered worriedly "in fact I've gotta go!" James ran out of the common room leaving Rachel lost for words.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily was still simmering with anger in the sixth year girl's dormitory as she brushed her tangled red hair by the window. Suddenly Lily saw a shape running across the lawn, it looked like a deer, and a large wolf dashing after it.  
  
"Oh no! It'll hurt the deer!" Lily cried grabbing her wand and running down the stairs into the common room out of the portrait hole and through the halls out into the entrance hall. Lily ran out into the cold night air in her blue flannel pajamas, her chest was beginning to hurt because of the lack of air. She ran to where she'd seen the Wolf and Deer from the window. Lily began to follow the sounds when she saw the Deer running with the Wolf close behind.   
  
"NO!" Lily yelled, suddenly the wolf turned and headed straight at her! Lily pointed her wand at the wolf and yelled "STUPEFY!" a huge shower of stars rocketed toward the Wolf who dropped on the ground, stunned. Lily looked anxiously around for the deer, but where the deer had stood was a boy, he looked furious. Lily looked at him closer, Lily gasped, it was James! Suddenly a large black dog galloped straight for her, he was coming to fast to run, besides James might get hurt, so Lily stood in front of James and cringed waiting for the impact…  
  
Ooooooooooooooooh aren't I mean! What's going to happen next will only be revealed in chapter five! Please tell me what you think! Thanks, ~Misty~  
  



	5. James + Lily chapter five

  
James + Lily chapter five (A story about how James and Lily fell in love, filled with a little adventure and a twist, I hope that you will enjoy this story!) by ~Misty~ AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It really helps me to know what you think and what you would like to happen in the story! ~Misty~  
  
Suddenly the humongous black dog came to a skidding halt, looking very astonished to see Lily. Lily opened her eyes as she heard heavy breathing and a large black nose pushed it's way through her hands to her face, and the dog began licking her enthusiastically.  
  
"Sirius!" James shouted glaring at the dog, which had stopped licking Lily and suddenly turned into Sirius Black .  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DARK MAGIC! SHAPE SHIFTERS! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Lily screeched running as fast as she possibly could back towards the castle when Sirius transformed back as a dog and ran after her, James following. Suddenly the dog cut across Lily's path. Lily squealed and ran in the other direction, straight into the forbidden forest.   
  
"Lily! Wait don't go in there! It's.." James yelled, but he was too late, Lily had just vanished into the brush. "Oh no," James said weakly "that stupid girl is going to get herself killed!" James dashed into the woods after Lily.  
  
"I'm going to regret this," Sirius said as he ran after James. Lily was dashing ahead, they were going to find her! She had no way out! She could hear branches snapping behind and she ran faster.  
  
"Lily! LILY! PLEASE SLOW DOWN IT'S ME! JAMES!" James bellowed as he stopped to rest by a fur tree. Lily gave a terrified yelp and put on an extra spurt of speed; the evil shape shifter knew her name! Just as Lily was running past a clearing she tripped over a tree root, she fell face down, everything began to get cloudy, suddenly everything became like a static TV screen and Lily blacked out.   
  
"Damn it! Where is she?" James gasped clutching his stomach as he desperately tried to breathe normally. 'Where could she have gone? She couldn't have vanished into thin air' James thought annoyed, but then again James reminded himself she could, this was the forbidden forest. 'Damn why'd she have to see us? None of this would have happened if she had kept her stupid nose out of this!' James thought angrily 'and what about Remus? Will he wake up? Nah, Lily's charms are pretty powerful'   
  
"So have you found her yet?" Sirius asked arriving next to James, panting.   
  
"What do you think?" James snapped.  
  
"You have?" Sirius asked hopefully.  
  
"NO! IF I HAD SHE'D BE HERE WOULDN'T SHE YOU IDIOT!" James yelled.  
  
"Oh, yeah, she would be, that's true," Sirius admitted "you don't have to bite my head off about this James, after all she is your girlfriend, not mine!" Before James could protest Sirius began searching again.  
  
"Wait Sirius, I've got an idea, you're a dog!" James exclaimed a bright light turning on inside his brain.  
  
"Only sometimes" Sirius commented stupidly.  
  
"YES I KNOW! But you could track her down as a dog" James reasoned.  
  
"How?" Sirius asked stupidly, but seeing James glare at him he tried to think harder "Oh yeah I could smell her!"  
  
"Right, so DO IT ALREADY!" James shouted.  
  
"Uh, yeah ok" Sirius said crouching on the ground and transforming into the enormous black dog. Sirius began sniffing frantically around and suddenly his ears perked up and howled.  
  
"Is it Lily?" James asked anxiously, Sirius nodded and bounded off into the undergrowth, James close behind him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily opened her eyes to see a pale woman, she had bright emerald eyes and long blond hair, she smiled down at her. Lily glanced around her, she was propped up against a tree, her throbbing head had been covered with a wet leaf. 'How strange' Lily thought.  
  
"So, you've finally awoken, you need to listen to me my dear, do not fight it you were born to be the guardian, I can only trust this secret to you" The woman said.   
  
"What? What are you talking about? I don't understand, I must have bumped my head really hard" Lily murmured taking off the leaf and rubbing her head, a huge bump had risen on her forehead. "Oh, ouch" Lily said.  
  
"Yes, I know it hurts, now just let me see it and I can ease your pain, there is no need to suffer," The woman said in a misty voice. She held her palms out and a wave of sleepiness hit her, a warm tingly feeling spread through her body, the swelling on her head went down.   
  
"No, I don't want to…" Lily began, "I don't know what your talking about, I just need to go back to Hogwarts, there is something evil, shape shifters"  
  
"Oh no, that is but your friends, not enemies, animgus' they have mastered a tricky art" The woman said sounding amused.  
  
"Really, well why should I believe you?" Lily retorted.  
  
"I must go! I will come to you another time to tell you about the amulet, I cannot stay, your friends approach" The woman said disappearing with a wisp of blue smoke.   
  
"LILY! LILY! WHERE ARE YOU!" James shouted.  
  
"I'm here, I tripped and bumped my head, I think I'm having delusions, help!" Lily said sleepily as James ran into the clearing.   
  
"Wow, you don't look so good," James said as Lily looked at him, with an expression of relief and warmth in her eyes. 'She must be glad to see me, probably because there are werewolves in here' James thought, but still there seemed to be something more.   
  
"Lily why'd you do that?" Sirius demanded "did you know there are werewolves in this forest?"   
  
"Werewolves," Lily whispered, and then she fainted.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily awoke to see James worried face watching her anxiously. "Lily! You're all right! Thank god!" James said hugging her.  
  
"Does this means were friends?" Lily asked.   
  
"I think so," James answered smiling "if you want to be,"  
  
"Well of course I do, but did you ever think…" Lily trailed off.  
  
"Think what?" James asked curiously.  
  
"Oh it was nothing, I'm glad you're my friend again, I hated being on your war path!" Lily said happily. 'Just friends, how wonderful,' Lily thought 'just friends,'   
  
"Oh Lily I was so worried, we all were, even Rachel was worried!" Abrella said.  
  
"Sirius, come here" Lily said.  
  
"Yes?" Sirius asked as made his way to her side.  
  
"Come closer," Lily urged. Sirius leaned far forward and Lily slapped him with all the strength she could gather.   
  
"Ouch! Pain! What'd you do that for?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"For slobbering on me in your dog form" Lily said smiling cheekily.   
  
"Serves you right!" James said laughing. Lily slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"That is for being an absolute jerk for all that time!" Lily said giggling at James' shocked face.  
  
"Fine, I guess I deserve that, but we're even now, " James said sheepishly.  
  
Suddenly Madam Pomfrey came bustling in "I've given you more than enough time now get out! Out out!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed shoving Abrella, Sirius and James out the door "you need some rest, you'll be well by morning, going into the forbidden forest unbelievable!"   
  
'Yeah, pretty unbelievable' Lily thought as she drifted off to sleep.   
  
AN: In the first chapter I say that Madam Maxine is the 'Nurse' but it's really supposed to be Madam Pomfrey, so please excuse that mistake. Hey for once it's not a cliffe! Well look for chapter six soon! Please tell me what you think! Thanks ~Misty~   
  



	6. James + Lily chapter six

James +Lily: A love story about James and Lily. By ~Misty~   
  
Lily lay her exhausted head on her pillow and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
"Lily! Wait up!" James yelled as Lily turned the corner, an annoyed Lily spun around to meet him. "Couldn't you hold up a minute? You've been acting really strange ever since last night, Lily what's the matter?" James asked for about the thousandth time.   
  
"I'm fine, just a little stressed, I've got to get to the library, um, the potions project you know, I need more length to the essay," Lily said.   
  
"Lily! I saw yours this morning, it was ten feet long! You only needed three feet!" James exclaimed.   
  
"Well, yes, I've got to go, see you later," Lily answered hastily turning into the library. Ever since the forbidden forest Lily had been coming to the library trying to find out what and who the mysterious woman was, she wanted to see if there was such a being as she saw in the forest that night. She rushed to a previous section of books about spirits and took out two more books of the shelf 'Mysterious Spirits' and 'Legendary Ghosts.' Lily began flipping through the 'Legendary Ghosts' book until suddenly she saw a picture of a human girl, who looked almost exactly like the woman she'd seen only yesterday! The story was the legend of 'The Amulet of Hogwarts and the Dark Lord' Lily began to read.   
  
The Amulet of Hogwarts and the Dark Lord  
  
A long time ago, four powerful wizards built a school called Hogwarts to teach young wizards and witches and stand against the Dark Arts. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. But soon a dark wizard named Heriton grew in power and used his black magic to destroy the lives of anyone who didn't serve him. One day he attacked the house of a powerful witch named Elana, killing her parents and her younger brother. Elana enchanted her most treasured necklace, a pale blue diamond, with the spirits of the Hogwarts mascots: the Gryffindor lion, the Hufflepuff badger, the Ravenclaw eagle, and the Slytherin serpent. The Dark Lord Heriton coveted this powerful amulet, so he attacked the young witch with all his forces of evil; werewolves, giants, banshees, basilisks, and many more terrifying creatures. But Elana hid the Amulet of Hogwarts in a special place that one could enter but her and those she allowed. Her protective spells could be broken only by very powerful dark magic, such as Heriton possessed, but the Amulet remained hidden, and Elana fought the Dark Lord for the rest of her days. The Amulet remains hidden, and Elana's spirit lives on to protect it.   
  
Lily gasped as she read another paragraph below, it said:  
  
Elana lives on in the forbidden forest right by Hogwarts with herself and three other ghosts to ensure that the Amulet stays hidden and protected. That is all that we could find, she takes on the shape of a green misty ghost, she can disappear at any time that she chooses.   
  
Lily was very shaken and confused, why did this spirit call her the guardian? Was the ghost she'd seen Elana? Was she really this guardian Elana said she was? These questions clouded Lily's mind as she took out the book and ran down the hall, running smack dab into James.   
  
"Oh, I'm very sorry James, see you in the common room," Lily apologized as she ran off towards the Gryffindor common room, leaving James staring bewilderedly at her back. Lily raced to the Gryffindor tower and through the portrait hole after giving the password (Giddy-Godric) and took a seat on a poof by the fire. James burst into the common room, a look of complete confusion on his face.   
  
"Lily, what the heck is going on?" James demanded sitting on a poof right by her.  
  
"Nothing, it's just the forbidden forest kind of gave me the creeps," Lily said.   
  
"Well, yeah, it's pretty creepy, but still you don't have to brush me off like that, it's like you were still mad at me or something," James said.   
  
  
"I know and I'm sorry, don't you have a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw tomorrow?" Lily asked.   
  
"Yeah," James said.   
  
"Well, then I'll come to that, I promise, but I just want to get some work done, before tomorrow," Lily said looking into his angry green eyes, the anger seeped away.  
  
"Fine, but I'm going to hold you to that," James said smiling. Lily nodded and smiled, for the first time in days she felt really happy around James, but something was missing. Lily frowned, what could it be?   
  
"Well, want a game of chess?" James asked.   
  
"Um, no, I'm going up to bed, goodnight James," Lily said rushing up the stairs to the her dormitory. She shut the door and jumped onto her bed.   
  
"Hey, Lily, have you been at the library all today?" Abrella asked.   
  
"Practically, It's just I saw a type of creature in the forbidden forest and I was wondering what it was, I was just doing a little research," Lily lied, she hated lying to Abrella, but she had to.   
  
"Oh, well tomorrows the Quidditch match, you're going right? I mean it means a lot to James and if you were to miss it…" Abrella rambled.   
  
"Don't worry, I wouldn't miss James' Quidditch match for the world, you know that!" Lily exclaimed climbing into bed.   
  
"Well, lately I'm not too sure," Abrella remarked.   
  
"Well I wouldn't, goodnight Abrella, see you tomorrow," Lily said yawning.   
  
"Goodnight, Lily," Abrella said quietly, dousing the candle. Lily put her head on the pillow, but her mind still raced and she stayed awake well into the night, then finally she fell asleep at five in the morning.   
  
~*~  
"Wake up Lily! The match is about to start! Wow, you look really awful!" Abrella said with concern.   
  
"Oh thanks! What a greeting!" Lily laughed as she pulled back the covers and hurriedly got dressed. She took a quick look in the mirror, under her eyes were purple puffy bags and her hair looked frightful.   
  
"I told you so, but hurry were going to be late!" Abrella chided pushing Lily through the door. They ran to the field to see the Gryffindor team already up in the air, Lily waved at James and he waved back. "Hurry!" Abrella urged her, they climbed up to the top of the tall bleachers where Remus had saved them seats.   
  
"Thanks Remus!" Lily exclaimed plopping down onto the metal bench beside Remus "Um Remus, are you okay?"  
  
"You mean last night? I had a few brusies but I'm ok," Remus answered in a barely audible voice.   
  
"Lazy bones kept us otherwise we would've been here earlier," Abrella said.   
  
"Thanks," Lily said dryly.   
  
"Hush you two! The match is about to start!" Remus exclaimed. The ravenclaw team was up in the air and Frank Longbottom was announcing the players.   
  
"And Gryffindor is in possession Johnny Banks tosses it to Darren Wilkins who passes the quaffel to Jerry Simons who… scores!" Frank yelled and a great roar came from the Gryffindor side. "What's that?… the snitch and James Potter goes after it and yeah! He gets it! Gryffindor wins with the scores of 160 points to zero!" Frank announced joyfully. James flew to the ground the Gryffindor team congratulated him. Lily ran down the steps knocking people out of her way.   
  
"Oh James! Excellent job! Awesome flying!" Lily exclaimed hugging James. Lily looked up to see James staring at her, a dreamy look on his face. "James what's the matter?" Lily asked anxiously.   
  
"Wow, Lil, you're really beautiful," James whispered as he lowered his head level with hers. Suddenly James pressed his lips to Lily's and they locked into a passionate kiss.   
  
Yea! They finally kiss! And you see a connection to my other story, Harry Potter and The Amulet of Hogwarts. Sorry about the wait on this chapter, but I had an extreme writer block on this story! Thanks for waiting! Please tell me what you think! If the Fido problem pops up and you can't review and you want to tell me something just e-mail me at kb_121@yahoo.com. Thanks! ~Misty~  



	7. James + Lily chapter seven

James + Lily- Chapter 7  
  
By ~Misty~  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for keeping you all waiting, but I did have major writer's block, I know, I know it's no excuse. However I am trying to make it up to you, I've been thinking of how to make this story better, so there may be a few changes from the original style of writing. It's for the story's own good though, so bare with me. Again any suggestions or comments are welcome. Hope you enjoy :)  
~Misty~   
  
~*~  
Lily stood rigid as James kissed her, wondering why he would do this sort of thing now, it was not funny, it was a sick joke. She had gotten the clue that James didn't like her that way, why did he have to rub it in her face? Disgusted, Lily pulled away, looking into his emerald green eyes. She squinted, something was wrong, they were turning black.... "James, what's wrong with your eyes? They are turning black!" Lily exclaimed, purely terrified. James gasped in horror and fled to the castle. Lily watched him in a dazed amazement, what was wrong with him? Lily shook her head to clear it and began trudging up to the Common room to discuss this occurrence with Abrella when someone tapped her shoulder. She whirled around. It was James again. His face was flushed and his eyes were as bright emerald as they always were, maybe even more glowing than usual, due to the fact Gryffindor had flattened Slytherin. "James!? What are you doing back here!" Lily demanded glaring at him.  
  
"Why are you walking back up without me?" James asked, a look of uncertainty on his face.  
  
"Because you went ahead of me earlier, don't play games with me James." Lily frowned.   
  
"Huh? Play with you? I just got on the ground!" James exclaimed.   
  
"Sure James, stop being such a jerk to me!" Lily cried, she ran away without looking back, right into the girl's dormitory. Furious, Lily lay on her stomach clenching her fists repeatedly. 'How could James do this to me again, what a scumbag. After everything he still fools around with my feelings like a game of exploding snap....' Lily thought, hoping Abrella would come in soon so that they could talk. Lily laid her head on her arms and her eyelids grew heavy. 'Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a bit then...' she thought wearily 'after all I've been up since dawn...' with this last thought Lily fell asleep, dreaming of James Potter riding high above her on his broom, just out of her reach, laughing at her.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily yawned, "Hello? Whose there?"   
  
"Oh it's just me, Abrella, you've been asleep since the match. James was worried about you, said you called him a jerk. What's wrong Lily?" Abrella asked anxiously, coming over to plop down on Lily's bed.   
  
"Oh, him."   
  
"Yeah, him. He's really anxious...."   
  
"Well, he can go shove his broomstick up his arse for all I care!" Lily declared.   
  
"Lily!" Abrella chided, absolutely shocked.  
  
"Well he can!" Lily grumbled, propping her head on her arms.   
  
"Lily, what happened today?"   
  
"He, Abrella, he.... he kissed me."  
  
"He did!" Abrella shrieked, "that's smashing! Why are you so upset then?"  
  
"Because, he ran away after he did it, and denied running away afterwards. Something funny 'bout his eyes too, they were turning blackish." Lily explained.   
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, really."  
  
"He didn't mention the kiss."  
  
"Probably couldn't believe he did it, some big mistake."  
  
"I don't think so Lily...."  
  
"Oh you don't do you?"  
  
"No, I don't, I think he meant it all right."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Lily, don't be a dolt! You are in love with him, and he is in love with you, are you blind or something? Even if you were, can't you feel it?" Abrella asked softly.  
  
"No. He simply doesn't feel that way, why don't you go ask him yourself! Maybe that will make you understand. He taunts my feelings, he hates me now." Lily snapped. Abrella stood up, smoothing her skirt.  
  
"Good idea Lil, think I'll go ask him right now!" Abrella declared marching out of the room, a firm look set on her face. Lily sighed; this wasn't going to be fun.   
  
"Maybe he'll finally admit the truth, and then maybe he'll stop torturing me." Lily whispered, hot tears dampening her pillow.   
  
~*~  
  
"James, what'd you do to Lily? She's all upset!" Abrella demanded coming down the stairs from the girls dormitories.  
  
"I dunno. Did you ask her?" James asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, she said, well James, she said you kissed her, and then you ran off. Later on you came up and acted like nothing happened, that really hurt her James." Abrella said glaring at James, "least you could do is stop teasing her if you don't like her that way."  
  
"I do like her! She doesn't like me!" James growled, "and I'm sick of her hurting me over and over again! I did not kiss her, if she wants me that bad she must be getting delirious or something."   
  
"James, really this is enough, you are hurting Lily, I know we had a fight earlier, but this is just plain cruel." Rachel frowned, putting down the large withered book she was reading.   
  
"WHAT!? You people are amazing, I did not do anything to Lily, I did not kiss her I did not even touch her!" James burst out, his eyes blazing.  
  
"Hey, James, maybe you should cool it." Sirius suggested, "I mean the act is really good and all but...it's really starting to get to Lily."  
  
"Do you people have ears? I said I did not touch Lily at all today!" James roared, gathering all his school thing he stomped out the portrait hole and headed for the library, leaving everyone in the common room lost for words.   
~*~  
  
James opened the worn book of "Quidditch Through The Ages" to calm his nerves. He inhaled the musty scent and began to read. Reading this book always helped whenever something went wrong, James tried to take out this book and read. Anything about Quidditch was a sure thing to soothe James' fiery nerves. Glancing up he saw a few other people wandering through the library, no one he recognized though. James went up to the desk where Madame Pince sat, and checked out the book. She glared at him the whole time, something about setting loose a bunch of small mammals around the library last school year. Sirius and Remus had helped, what a blast! But now all his friends were mad at him for doing something he hadn't even done, he reminded himself. Growing angrier James charged out of the library and down the hall, right into a boy with black hair and green eyes.... someone who looked oddly like himself. James studied the boy carefully, it was him.  
  
"What the....?" James began, but the figure ran down the hall, out of sight before he could continue.   
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)  
~Misty~ 


	8. James + Lily chapter eight

~*~ James + Lily ~*~ chapter eight  
° by Miasma °  
  
AN: Heya everyone, it's Miasma here, formally know as ~Misty~, I'm sorry this took so long but I'm back and ready to write, well, sorta. Hope you like this chapter, please review. Lemme know whatca think °Mia°  
  
  
~*~   
  
Lily gasped for breath, she'd been running for quite a while. The bright sunlight made her wince and hold one hand over her eyes like a visor. The field before the forbidden forest stretched out like an emerald carpet. Lily's breath caught as she remembered the strange woman she'd met previously. *"I will come to you another time and tell you about the amulet..."* the words echoed eerily across Lily's mind. Determination gripped Lily *I must find that woman and discover the truth about that amulet!* she thought, marching towards the forest. Feeling as if she were being watched, Lily came to her senses. Pretending to strolling along nonchalantly, she slowed her pace and began to hum under her breath. Glancing around once more Lily sprinted for the forest and disappeared within the dense foliage...  
  
~*~   
  
James scrambled after the mysterious figure, every fiber in his body tingling with anticipation. *Who is this creep?!* he wondered, dashing up a staircase. He could only just see the shadow of the James look alike, * Dammit! I'm gonna lose him!* James thought, in one swift movement he lounged at the boy and grabbed him around the knees, causing him to trip and fall to the ground. James grunted, stone had never been soft, and he expected it would never be soft. Rolling the groaning figure over James gasped...  
  
~*~   
  
Lily grumbled as yet another branch swiped at her face. "Ouch!" she exclaimed as a thorn pricked her finger, drawing blood. Lily examined the victim finger; blood had oozed out, creating a dome like pool of blood. She sighed and gently sucked on her finger, the pain slowly easing off. Not discouraged for long, Lily continued to struggle through the dense leaves and slender branches. Suddenly the vegetation tapered off, leaving Lily in an open clearing. In the very center of the clearing lay a pool of crystal clear water. Lily eyed it catiously and hunched over it, dipping her finger in. A rustling of the leaves forced her to look up, there stood the woman. She bent down on the other side of the pool and touched the surface with one finger...a rapidly forming blue mist soon surrounded them and Lily yanked her finger from the water. Blinking, Lily glanced around, she was no longer in the same clearing, but in a large cavern. Lily placed a tenative finger on the wall, it was smooth, not only that, Lily noted, as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw that the cavern glittered. It was as if someone had captured all the stars in the sky, minimized them, and set them in the cavern walls. Lily gasped, it was gorgeous.  
  
"It's lovely, isn't it?" the woman remarked, coming up behing her.  
  
Lily jumped, "Ah-yes, it is, but where are we?"  
  
the woman smiled and offered her hand, "Come with me and you shall soon seen the reason for my bringing you here..." Lily placed her hand in the woman's and let herself be led deeper within the cavern.   
  
"What is your name?" Lily questioned, staring at the woman.  
  
"I think you already know...but if I must assure you, my name is Elana. I am the spirit that protects the Amulet of Hogwarts..." Elana answered, leading her to a dark chamber with a glowing center piece. Lily gasped, her eyes locked on Elana.  
  
"It-it can't be! It doesn't make sense, it's just a fairy tale!" Lily protested, though it was in vain...for the in center lay a glass case, and within the case lay a amulet of pale blue diamond... 


	9. James Lily chapter nine

Lily + James, By °Miasma° 

A/N: Heya everyone, this has been long delayed, and I left you with quite a cliffe there . . . gomen nasai! (Forgive me!) But, all shall be reveal, kinda. I'm ashamed of this story, so, I'm trying to make it half-way decent. I hope this chapter will answer a few question and trigger a few more, mehehehehe :P. Any comments are welcome, as long as they're helpful! = ) - ° Mia ° 

~*~ 

"You disgusting git! How dare you impersonate me and use Lily like that, what's wrong with you?!" James shouted, fury nearly causing the blood that ran through his veins to boil. His fist was cocked, ready to punch the crumpled frame only inches beneath it. 

His eyes flashed angrily, with a sudden burst of strength, he shoved James off of him. "Because I've always liked Lily, and you're going to steal her from me! I hate you, James Potter!" 

James's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You'd better leave her alone, Severus, if I ever see you around her again . . . for any reason, you'll be sorry." Rising slowly, James cast one last dark look at Severus and stalked off down the hallway. 

That bastard! Hurting Lily that way, he's such scum . . . Lily, I wonder where she is? James thought, his anger tapering off into worry. Figuring she'd be in the common room, James broke into a sprint. 

~*~ 

Lily's eyes never strayed from the diamond as she edged closer, it was twinkling at her, welcoming her . . . "Lily," Elana's voice rung out, though quiet, "Lily, you and your descendants will protect this amulet, for I am only a spirit, I cannot do much else than misdirect those seeking it. There is one who will seek it, and he must not find it. For him to find this amulet, it would lead to the ruin of all." 

Lily's head snapped up, "Who, who mustn't find it?" 

Elana shook her head sadly, "That, not even I know, I can only tell you that he will rise in all of his dark majesty, and he will try to find the amulet. Because you are it's protecter you must conceal it, and yourself. Should you have a family, you must keep them hidden as well. When he rises to power he shall have terrible power, and once he discovers that you are it's Guardian, he shall come for you." 

Lily's eyes managed to grow even larger, "But--but how can I protect the amulet from someone like that?" 

Elana smiled softly, "Have faith in yourself, you are a laudable Witch, he shall have trouble finding the gem when it is your possession. You have years to prepare. I will return to you when you are ready and give you the amulet. Go now, someone is looking for you. Go back to Hogwarts, live your years to the fullest, Lily." 

Shaking like a leaf, Lily bobbed her head once, gave Elana a weak smile and wheeled around, bolting out of the cave and into the forest. I'm the guardian of an ancient amulet, which some dark lord is going to want, bloody hell, things keep getting better and better . . . first James, now this! As images of James flipped through her mind like a book, tears leaked out of her eyes, leaving a trail of shine from the forest to the castle. As she reached the stairs, she bounded up them, rocketing up to the Gryffindor common room. 

~*~ 

Streaking through the corridors, nearly at the portrait of the Fat Lady, James suddenly collided with another body, the velocity sent them sprawling, someone was on top of him. "OUCH!" 

A small squeak sounded from the person--well he assumed it was a person--laying over him, "Sorry . . ." 

"Ugh, who're you anyway?" 

The figure scrambled off of him and brushed it's robes off. Talk about love at first sight . . . James thought, his head spinning. "Are you okay?" the sweet voice asked, as he floated into nirvana. 


End file.
